


Scarves and Stars

by Glowstickia



Series: Echoes of You [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Echo is on the hunt for a gift for Nick as a thank you. Little does she know, Nick has a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Echoes of You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Scarves and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24of [Fluffy February:](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts) Searching for the perfect Valentine’s Day gift.
> 
> It’s not actually Valentine’s Day in fic buuuuut a gift for _Detective Valentine_? It fits haha! 
> 
> Hand was cramping yesterday so I wasn’t able to post then 😔 but its doing much better today! :3

Echo was being watched.

She could feel eyes, silently judging her from the safety of the counter. Echo swallowed, trying to not be deterred by Becky Fallon’s stare. Maybe she could get away with this without much-.

“Need any help dear?” Becky asked, placing the pants she was hemming down on the counter.

Echo feigned a smile. “Just looking.”

Becky gave her a once over. “We have better shades of  _ green _ .”

Echo rolled her eyes as she adjusted her sunglasses. “I can see that yes. Just, so many beautiful fabrics to choose from, but I’m not here for me today.”

Becky perked up. “Oh~?” She grinned and propped her chin on her hands. “Is that so? Who’s the lucky guy?”

Echo resisted the urge to tell the woman to not assume she was straight, but her little correction would’ve immediately fallen flat since she was shopping for ‘a guy’.

With Echo’s silence, Becky leaned forward. “It wouldn’t happen to be our fair city’s  _ synth _ detective you’re always hanging around would it?”

Echo’s face suddenly felt hot as her internal rebuttal crumbled into pieces. “I-uh-well-”

Becky got out of her chair. “There are some ties he’s had his eye on for a while.” She said as she beckoned Echo over to a selection of ties.

Echo tugged at her sleeves. “Uh,” she cleared her throat, “these are very nice, but I’ve been looking for some scarves? Something...warm?”

Becky blinked at Echo and hummed. “He gets cold?” She asked, as she scurried off to another section and started sorting through her scarves.

Echo shrugged. “He can feel and well a scarf would protect that scar on his neck…”

Becky had two thicker scarves in her hands. “That gap on his neck?” One scarf was plaid and the other a solid blue. “I keep forgetting about that. Happened a bit before he disappeared for two weeks.” She tossed the plaid to the side and picked up one with red and white stripes, “Granted, I hardly see him.” She admitted while studying the scarf, “Have to keep the store running after all. Though,” she smiled at Echo, “I heard through the grapevine you were the one to bring him back.  _ And _ that he’s been a lot happier lately.”

Becky held up the two scarves. “Which do you think?”

Echo opened and closed her mouth. “The blue one?”

Becky smirked. “Good taste. You want this wrapped?”

“Uh, yes please.”

* * *

Echo laid a protective hand on her bag, resting on her side as she followed behind Dogmeat. She kept a neutral face as she passed by shops trying to entice anyone nearby to check out their wares. She didn’t relax until the bright pink neon sign was in eyesight.

And then her nerves kicked in again.

But he  _ did _ like the idea of a scarf when she brought it up…

Dogmeat boofed up at her and trotted inside the agency.

She sighed. Right, this was  _ Nick _ , she was overreacting.

She heard laughter as she entered the agency. Dogmeat was chasing his tail and acting  _ cute _ for Ellie and Nick. Dogmeat stopped and sat down. His tail thumping wildly as he raised his paw.

Ellie giggled as she tossed a biscuit at him. “Good boy.”

Dogmeat caught the treat and immediately ran to the other room with it.

Nick was the first to notice Echo. He smiled. “Was wondering where you were.”

Ellie nodded to her. “Hey Coco,” she greeted, “started to think Dogmeat ditched you again.”

Echo adjusted her bag. “Hey,” she shook her head, “nah, not this time around anyways.” She walked to her desk and placed her bag on the chair. “Anything, uh, new?”

“Nothing yet.” Nick said, sitting back in his chair, “Though I’d be surprised if we don’t have something tomorrow.”

Echo raised a brow. “How come?”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Tonight’s a ‘full moon’. Everyone acts absolutely  _ bonkers _ for some reason.”

“Ah.”

Nick tugged at his hat. “Still, gotta be cautious.” He gave Ellie a glance. She stood a little taller.

“I  _ will _ . It’s gonna be a night in.”

“Sure, sure,” he winked at Echo.

Ellie scrunched her nose as she narrowed her eyes at him. “Well in that case, I’m  _ positive _ you don’t have any plans tonight Mr.  _ Valentine _ .” She glanced at Echo.

Nick cleared his throat. “None.”

“Mhm,” Ellie smirked, “Well, I’ve gotten a  _ lot _ of organizing done. I think it's time for some lunch. Coco, want me to pick you up your usual?” She asked. 

“Noodles?” Echo guessed. Ellie nodded. “Uh, yeah, that’d be great actually. Thanks.”

“Absolutely.” Ellie grabbed her bag, “I’ll be back~”

When Ellie left, Echo turned to Nick. “So...what was  _ that _ all about?”

“Ellie’s gonna be staying over at Piper’s tonight. Nat’s over with a friend.”

Echo leaned against her desk. “How long have they been dating?”

Nick chuckled. “About a year. Maybe longer. Not exactly sure, but I try to let them have their privacy.”

She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. “Understandable.” She glanced at her bag. “So, uh-“

Nick raised a brow. “Something on your mind, Sam?”

Echo’s face suddenly felt hot. She bit her lip. “Well...yes.” She opened her bag and grabbed the brown paper package tied with twine.  _ This is stupid. This is stupid. _ She cleared her throat to drown out her inner thoughts. “I-uh, here.” She handed him the package. 

He looked between her and the package as the bewilderment shifted to curiosity. He gently untied the knot and took care of unwrapping…

a blue scarf.

Nick smiled as his fingers gingerly brushed the fabric. He chuckled. “To protect my ‘scar’, huh?”

Echo nodded as she twisted her fingers together. “Figured it’d be better if you’d get it a bit early. Before it gets too cold.” She shrugged.

Nick placed the wrapping paper on his desk. “I...actually have something for you too.”

Echo blinked. “You do?”

Nick opened a desk drawer and tossed a small box at her. She clapped her hands, caught the box, and glanced at him.

“Nice catch.”

When the initial shock wore off, she opened her hands and examined the box. The green pattern on the box was faded, but she could see the curls of leaves covering the top. She opened it.

“It’s uh, not much, but I noticed you’d grasp at nothing sometimes…”

A star pendant attached to a chain glistend at her. She turned the star pendant in her hand as she studied it. Steel...bullet casings reworked, hammered until it was smooth and held its shape.

Echo swallowed. “I…” she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I love it, Nick. Thank you.”

Nick smiled as his shoulders relaxed. “Welcome, Sweetheart.” He cleared his throat. “Do you need, uh, help with that?” He asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Echo chewed her lip, unable to look him in the eye as her fingers fumbled with the latch. She nodded as she held the necklace out to him. “Need… any help with your scarf?”

He chuckled as she noticed his eyes glowing a little brighter. “Sure.”

She retied her hair and held it away from her neck as Nick stood behind her with necklace in hand. She swallowed as Nick took the chain around her neck.  _ If only there was a mirror to look into… _

Nick cursed under his breath as he fumbled with the latch.

Echo snorted. “You got it?” She asked, just as she felt the weight of the star thump against her chest.

“Yeah,” Nick smiled at her as she looked back at him, “took a bit.” He flexed the fingers of his metal hand, “But I believe I got it.”

She let her hair fall back into place as she picked up the scarf. “Can you, uh, lean down a bit?”

He obeyed, and leaned down until he was just inches from her face. “...close enough for ya?” He whispered.

Heat rose to Echo’s cheeks as she draped the scarf over his neck. “Seems like it.” She whispered back, trying to focus on  _ only _ the scarf and  _ nothing _ else.

Nick didn’t ‘need’ to breathe. He’s told her before in the past. Breathing for him was another way to keep himself from overheating. She’d seen how his shoulders would rise and fall, how he’d inhale and exhale while he smoked one of his Grey Tortoise cigarettes. And right now, his breath was still, like he was holding it as she finished tying the scarf around his neck…

Their eyes met and she forgot to breathe for a moment. She could… very easily give the scarf a quick tug and-

“I’m back!” Ellie announced. Her hands were full with carry out bowls as she fumbled to get the agency door opened.

Echo let go of the scarf and tugged the sunglasses back over her eyes. Nick straightened and turned away. 

He cleared his throat. “Need help Ellie?” He asked, coming to her aid.

Ellie sighed in relief as Nick took one of the bowls from her. “Thanks.” She glanced at the scarf around his neck, matching the blue tinge of his cheeks, and then at Echo, who was busying herself with her bag. “Ah,” Ellie grinned up at Nick, “nice scarf. Its a color on you.”

Nick absently touched the scarf as he walked with Ellie back over to the desks with lunch. “Thanks, the gal I got it from has good taste.” He said, placing the container on Echo’s desk.

Echo smiled as she pulled out her notebook and moved her bag to the floor. “Thanks.”

Ellie laid her container on her desk. “Make sure it's yours Coco.” She said as she began to put her things away.

“Yeah, can do.” Echo said as Nick gently squeezed her shoulder while he walked away.

“I’m gonna go make sure Dogmeat isn’t making a mess. You gals enjoy your lunch.”

Ellie grinned at Echo as soon as he left. “Sooooo~”

Echo opened her container. “So, it seems I got yours.”

Ellie’s face fell briefly as she checked her container. “Oh, yep, there’s mushrooms in this one.” They swapped bowls and Ellie retrieved a couple Nuka Colas and their utensils. “I like your necklace by the way.” She said before taking a bite of beef.

Echo’s hand clasped the star pendant as her other hand twirled some noodles onto her fork. “Thanks. I like it too.”

They heard a thump and muffled shouting from the other room.

Ellie and Echo shared a look.

“Can Dogmeat open jars by any chance?”

“No?” Echo slurped some noodles. “Though, I  _ think _ he found a radroach for lunch.”


End file.
